The Darkness in BlackRoses
by Uchiha Vnie-chan
Summary: Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget all the ones that I loved. "Kegelapan, bawa aku pergi..." Setangkai mawar hitam. a SasuSaku fic. Black-White Infantrum Challenge.
1. Prologue

FIC WHITE-BLACK INFANTRUM CHALLENGE

-

-

NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

-

Set: Black

Rated: T may be change into M

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance/Angst

Warning: AU, Plot maju-mundur

-

PROLOGUE

-

'Menurutku, semua tak pernah sama. Bayang semu atau nyata. Khayalan, mungkin?

Entah...'

-

Malam mulai merajai bumi bagian utara. Angin yang berhembus perlahan, membuai semua makhluk di bumi. Membuai? Atau malah menyesatkan?

Terjerumus.

'Aku terjerumus.'

Beberapa helai rambutnya terbawa hembusan angin. Dia. Sosok yang terdiam kaku di balik bingkai jendela. Terlindung di balik dinding kokoh, dinding putih bersih, suci. Atau hanya topeng?

Lagi, angin berhembus.

Tapi kini, tak lagi menerbangkan helaian rambutnya.

Melainkan, kelopak bunga.

Rontok. Hilang satu persatu.

Setangkai mawar hitam...

-

-

'Everything I do... It for you...'

"Kau tahu, andaikan Tuhan membenciku, dan ingin menghapus ku dari dunia ini sekarang juga, sesungguhnya aku tak rela."

Bunga sakura berguguran. Mengiringi untaian kata yang meluncur dari mulut gadis cantik--sempurna, seolah membenarkan pengakuan dari sang majikan. Sakura dan 'sakura'.

Sebuah harmonisasi.

Langkah pemuda di sampingnya terhenti. Diam.

Hening.

"Satu hal lagi, aku ingin permintaan terakhir," gadis itu menyambung untaian kata yang sempat terputus.

Pemuda di sampingnya masih terdiam. Namun kini, mata hitam sempurnanya menatap lurus mata emerald milik gadis itu. Seolah ingin menyelami dasar hati, menjelajahi setiap sudut labirin kegelapan tak berujung yang tersembunyi di balik keindahan itu, kesempurnaan itu.

Tapi, ekspedisinya tak membuahkan hasil.

Dasar itu terlalu dalam. Sudut itu terkunci rapat. Ada tabir keindahan yang terlalu tangguh untuk dihancurkan.

Gadis itu menghela nafas, sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Untuk selalu jadi milikmu. Selamanya..."

Jarak, sedikit demi sedikit terhapus, seiring dengan langkah kaki pemuda itu yang membawanya semakin mendekat.

Hijau emerald dan hitam masih saling menatap.

Lenyaplah jarak itu.

Satu rengkuhan. Pelukan hangat.

"Aku hanya ingin kau miliki. Hanya kau..."

Pemuda itu merasakan pakaiannya basah. Basah karena air mata gadis dalam pelukannya.

Kini sebuah senyuman tulus terukir di wajah tampan sang pemuda.

"Ku pastikan, kau hanya milikku. Always and forever..." bisikan lirih di telinga gadis itu berhasil meredam tangisnya.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke..."

"Ishoni..."

-

# Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I loved... #

-

-

'Jadikan aku setangkai mawar. Setangkai mawar yang kuat, tak rapuh. Setangkai mawar yang cantik, yang kuat. Sekalipun, setangkai mawar hitam...'

-

"Lenyaplah... Lenyaplah bersama helaian kelopak mawar yang terbawa angin..."

-

"Aku tak mungkin terus begini..."

"Sakura... I want to change destiny..."

-

"Kegelapan, bawa aku pergi..."

-

-

ToBeContinued~

-

-

A/N : Hwa~

Nyoba ikutan white-black infantrum challenge nih! Setnya 'ga ngerti ya? Ya sud lah, saia juga 'ga ngerti.

Sedikit informasi, plotnya maju mundur. Setiap tanda

-

-

Ganti latar dan waktu.

Ya, semoga saia bisa menyelesaikan fic ini sebelum waktu yang ditentukan. Doa-kan saia ya! Dan always….

Review!!!!!!!!!!!

By Uchiha V-nie chan


	2. Kelopak 1

FIC WHITE-BLACK INFANTRUM CHALLENGE

-

-

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

-

Set: Black

Rated : T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance/Angst

Warning: AU, Alur maju-mundur

-

Kelopak 1

-

-

'Setiap detik yang terlewatkan tanpamu, sama saja dengan menorehkan luka di tubuhku, menyayat tanganku, mencabik dagingku.'

-

Malam masih merajai bumi. Kekaisarannya yang tak berhasil di gulingkan waktu, tak memberi kesempatan untuk sang mentari menggantikan tahtanya. Bintangyang bertaburan di langit hitam kelam itu seolah tak berguna, debu, karena tak mampu menciptakan semarak di malam sunyi ini.

Bukankah setiap malam sama saja? Sepi, sunyi.

Sendiri.

Gadis itu masih bertahan di balik jendela besar itu. Seakan hembusan angin, terpaan badai, dingin yang semakin menusuk, tak mempan untuk meruntuhkan niatnya, meluluhkan keras hatinya.

Kelopak mawar hitam terus berguguran, lalu terbang di tiup angin. Kini, hanya tersisa beberapa kelopak lagi.

Setiap kelopak yang berguguran, mempunyai arti. Menyimpan sejuta kenangan suka, duka, amarah, kecewa. Membawa semua rasa. Yang tak akan pernah lekang oleh sang waktu.

Satu... Dua... Tiga...

-

-

"Pernah dengar tidak, tentang bahasa bunga?"

Sasuke manatap malas gadis---kekasih yang tengah berceloteh riang di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke, setiap bunga memiliki arti khusus yang luar biasa!"

"Kau sudah terkontaminasi virus-virus bunga-itu-indah-dan-punya-banyak-arti dari Ino ya?!"

"Kau ini... Mempelajari bahasa bunga itu penting! Menambah ilmu, belajar bersikap romantis, bahkan dapat di manfaatkan sebagai peluang usaha..." celoteh gadis itu, terpotong.

Sebuah buku bersampul 'Albert Einstein' mendarat mulus di wajah cantiknya.

"Lebih baik kau pelajari buku ini. Memahami fisika jauh lebih bermanfaat daripada bahasa bungamu itu. Hari ini ada test. Dan aku tak mau, Sakura-chan-ku tersayang ini mengisi lembar jawaban dengan arti bunga krisan putih!"

Gadis itu merenggut, "Ya,ya,ya, Tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke, sang juara Olimpiade Sains Internasional. Saya mengerti. Untuk test kali ini, saya sudah mempersiakannya. Fisika itu mudah. E=mc2. Tuh! Rumusnya saja sudah hapal di luar kepala!"

"Semua orang juga tahu rumus itu, Sakura... Yang terpenting bukan hafal rumusnya, melainkan dengan memahami konsep..."

"Hwa! Iya, iya! Aku tahu! Kau tak perlu repot-repot menjelaskannya, Uchiha-san," gadis itu---Sakura berteriak frustasi.

Hening.

Tak ada yang berniat membuka mulut.

...

Satu menit, 30 detik...

"Kau tahu arti bunga mawar putih?" Sakura memasang tampang inosen.

'Sabar, sabar...'

-

-

Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah cantik dinginnya.

'Setiap kelopak yang jatuh selalu ku hitung. Aku tak mau semuanya hanya sia-sia. Aku tak mau, setiap kenangan itu hilang begitu saja. Aku tak mau! Dan aku tak akan pernah membiarkannya...'

-

-

"Sa..."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Tapi..."

"Ku bilang, tinggalkan aku sendiri! PERGI!!!"

"Aku..."

"Pergi, pergi, PERGI!!!"

Sepersekian detik kemudian, benda-benda di ruangan itu melayang, lebih spesifiknya dilempar, menuju sosok pemuda yang masih terdiam mematung di hadapannya---seorang gadis yang nampak frustasi.

"Aku tak akan pergi..."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak mendengar perintahku?! Aku tak mau kau ada di sini! Pergi!"

"Tapi kenapa...?"

"Pengkhianat! Pembohong! Bangsat! Aku tak mau melihatmu!"

"Sakura! Dengarkan aku! Aku sudah berjanji padamu. Aku tak akan pernah pergi. Tak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendiri..." Pemuda itu mengangkat wajah gadis di hadapannya, mensejajarkan dengan miliknya. Mata hitamnya menatap mata hijau emerald yang memerah, berlinangan air mata.

Hening. Hanya isakan tangis yang terdengar sealur dengan waktu.

"Kau tahu itukan, Sakura..."

"Lihat aku."

"Aku ada. Untuk selalu melihatmu. Tak akan yang lain."

Satu-dua tetes air luapan emosi jatuh perlahan, mendaratkan diri di pipi mulusnya. Lalu berakhir di lantai marmer yang keras, dingin.

"Tak bisa menjawab, 'kan?"

"Diam..." suara lembut gadis itu terdengar mengancam, "Aku sedang berpikir."

Kedua alis beradu di kening sang pemuda. Simbolis sebuah ketidakmengertian.

"... Jika kau selalu ada untukku..."

"Untuk apa aku menangis."

"Aku memang bodoh. Tapi sebodoh-bodohnya aku, aku tetap mencoba untuk mengerti."

"Tuhan sedang mempermainkanku."

"Lihat aku, sekarang. Aku terlalu egois. Aku tak pernah mendengar penjelasanmu. Padahal seharusnya aku tahu, kau tak mungkin meninggalkannku hanya untuk bersama gadis murahan itu. Tapi aku takut, Sasuke. Aku takut. Aku tak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpamu. Tapi aku. Aku lah pendosa itu."

...

Selalu berakhir dengan satu pelukan hangat.

-

-

Air mata menetes perlahan, menganak sungai di wajah cantiknya.

Angin malam semakin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan gaun putihnya yang tipis, juga kelopak mawar hitam yang semakin berguguran. Lalu melayang, hilang dari pandangan mata.

"Kau tahu Sasuke... Aku tak pernah bisa hidup tanpamu..." bisikan itu terdengar seperti permohonan yang abadi.

Angin yang terus berhembus berkolaborasi dengan detik-detik waktu, membuai udara dingin malam itu.

-

-

"Kau adalah Sakura di tengah musim dingin. Berdiri kokoh di atas latuan salju, hamparan putih tak berujung. Meliuk di tengah tiupan angin yang menusuk. Memancarkan indahmu, menggantikan cahaya sang surya yang tak sanggup lagi bersinar. Kau adalah Sakura. Dan aku lah salju itu..."

-

-

"Aku selalu ingat setiap untaian kata-kata indahmu untukku. Aku tahu, mungkin itu kebohongan paling manis di dunia untuk membujukku. Tapi aku yakin, kau memang saljuku. Yang selalu mendinginkan emosiku yang meluap tak karuan. Tapi kau juga matahariku. Yang sanggup menhangatkan dingin di sudut hatiku," lantunan kalimat gadis itu menyiratkan kepastian, keyakinan, dan kepercayaan.

Angin malam semakin menunjukan eksistensinya. Gaun putih gadis itu semakin berkibar. Rambut merah mudanya, entah berapa helai yang terlepas, tertiup angin.

Tapi ia tak peduli.

Tak ada yang di perdulikannya. Hanya satu.

Mawar hitam itu.

Yang menyimpan segalanya; Kenangan, rahasia, dan kenyataan hidupnya.

Ya. Hanya setangkai mawar hitam dalam genggamannya.

Entah berapa banyak duri yang menusuk-nusuk tangannya.

Dan ia tetap tak perduli.

Rasa sakit di kulitnya tak berarti apa-apa dibandingkan dengan luka di hatinya, jiwanya yang kini rapuh.

Ia tak pernah ingin kehilangan setiap mozaik kenangan itu. Setiap detik. Segalanya sangatlah berarti.

'Aku. Tak akan pernah. Lupa.'

Empat... Lima...

-

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray

-

~ToBeContinue~

-

-

Pages : 4

Word : 947

Characters no space : 5560 (6395 with space)

Lines : 158

Paragraphs : 109

-

A/N: Gila! Baru post chapter 1! Parah! Padahal yang lain udah mau selesai. Tapi tak apa lah, yang penting saia bisa melanjutkan fic ini. Dan nampaknya, chapter ini belum membuka tabir misteri dan inti dari cerita ini ya? Huf! Saia memang tidak berniat membukanya di chapter ini. Saia ingin membuat kalian penasaran ^_^.

Tema yang saia ambil untuk chapter ini... Apa ya? Um... sepertinya tak ada =_='. Set blacknya juga tidak terasa ya? Chapter ini hanya berisi flash back-nya si Sakura yang sok mellow. Tapi, sedikit keterangan, fic ini memang berisi flash back, karena inti cerita ada di flash back. Latar tempat dan waktu yang sebenarnya hanya satu malam; di balik jendela. Ya, penjelasannya ada di flash back. Jadi minna-san harus jeli melihat perubahan latar dan waktunya.

Chapter 2 update secepatnya. Jika tidak hari ini, berarti besok.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Mind to review?

**Uchiha Vnie-chan**


End file.
